PET SHOP LOVE MOTION
by tobikkoARMY
Summary: Apa yang lebih menarik dari sekedar belasan pet yang ada dalam sebuah pet shop? ChimCat, BunnyKookie dan TaePuppy / BTS / BL / Yoonmin / NamJin and Kookie / HopeTae /
1. Pet Shop Love Motion

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

* * *

Boys Love

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Selamat membaca

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat indah. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirkan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat. Seharusnya hari ini dia menjadi sebuah batu, berdiam diri atau lebih tepatnya tidur di ranjang kamarnya yang sangat nyaman sepanjang hari. Tapi sekarang semua itu hanya sebatas khayalan yang hanya bisa dikhayalkannya, tentu saja.

Yoongi, namja berkulit pucat itu terus saja mengumpat dengan suara lantang di dalam mobilnya. Mulai darai umpatan manis sampai umpatan yang menyayat hati. Dan tentu saja hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri.

 _Flashback_.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar. Tapi yang namanya Yoongi tentu saja tidak akan mau bersusah payah berjalan 7 langkah hanya untuk membukakan pintu yang sedari tadi terus diketuk mesra itu. Jadi Yoongi hanya menjawab seperlunya agar tidur cantiknya tidak semakin teganggu.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci" jawab Yoongi dengan sangat malas.

Cklek.

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar. Berjalan lesu menuju ranjang berisikan namja mungil yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin menggerakkan tubuh hanya sekedar untuk menoleh.

"Yoongi hyung. Bisa bantu aku?"

"Tidak" Jawab Yoongi dengan cepat dan tegas. "Tolong jangan menggangguku. Apalagi di hari libur seperti ini. Pergilah" sambil mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam selimut dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah sedang mengusir gembel yang sedang meminta makan padanya.

"Ayolaah.. ini demi Jin hyung kesayanganmu itu.." bujuk Namjoon tidak mau meyerah. " Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi sendiri. Tapi.. "

"Tapi apa?" mendengar nama Seokjin si hyung kesayangannya dibawa-dibawa, mau tidak mau Yoongi mengeluarkan diri dari selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku pergi lalu siapa yang menjaganya? Hyung tau sendiri kan dia tidak mau makan kalo bukan aku yang menyuapi, tidak mau minum obat kalau tidak ku paksa. Dan lagi aku yakin hyung tidak akan sanggup mendengar rengekan manjanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat sakit seperti ini"

Namjoon benar, didunia ini selain orang tua Jin, hanya Namjoon yang sanggup meladeni sikap manja seorang princes Seokjin. Apalagi ketika sakit, manjanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Membayangkan saja Yoongi tidak sanggup. Baiklah, kali ini Yoongi memang harus mengalah.

"Aku harus apa?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut geraman kesal.

"Tolong belikan seekor kelinci. Hehehe" jawab Namjoon dengan senyuman lebar disertai dimple yang bertengar indah dipipinya.

'What the...? Kelinci? Apa telingaku rusak? Seorang Seokjin minta dibelikan kelinci? Pasti otak Seokjin ikut sakit. Kenapa tidak sekalian minta dibelikan singa!' Batin Yoongi dengan wajah yang berusaha menahan amarah. Setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya, Yoongi kembali bersuara.

"Kalian ingin makan sup kelinci?" kata Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"BUKAAAN" Namjoon mengusak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin mahluk mungil dihadapannya ini punya pikiran untuk membunuh lalu memasak mahluk imut seperti kelinci. Dan lagi Yoongi mengatakannya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Heol.. yang benar saja.

"Jin hyung ingin punya peliharaan baru. Karena kucing kesayangannya mati 3 hari yang lalu. Jadi dia minta dibelikan yang baru. Tapi kali ini pengennya kelinci." Lanjut Namjoon sambil merapikan rambut mohawk pinknya yang barantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang rambut si jangkung Namjoon, kenapa warnanya pink? Alasannya adalah karena Namjoon menyukai seorang namja manis nan tinggi yang ngakunya jago masak dan menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Disney yang juga sangat menggilai warna seorang namja alias PINK. Jadi intinya, Kim Namjoon menyukai Kim Seokjin. Titik.

"Tapi kenapa harus kelinci? Kenapa tidak kucing atau anjing saja? Setidaknya kedua mahluk itu lebih wajar untuk dipelihara di dalam rumah".

"Molla"

"Haahh!" Yoongi benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiran Seokjin si pecinta pink yang terkadang tidak bisa diterima akal warasnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tau?" ucap Namjoon dengan nada berbisik "Belakangan ini Jin hyung agak aneh. Kau tau? Dia sedang terobsesi dengan kelinci. Lalu kau tau? Dia bahkan mengatakan hanya mau makan jika aku menyuapinya sambil memakai bando kelinci. Kau tau juga? Dia bilang nanti malam harus tidur dengan memeluk boneka kelinci berukuran besar. Dan apa kau tau-"

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau." Sela Yoongi karena dari tadi Namjoon tidak mau menghentikan ocehan tidak berbobotnya tentang Seokjin dan obsesi anehnya. Dan apa tadi, bando kelinci? Otak Seokjin sepertinya benar-benar sudah sakit. Yoongi bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan dirinya dipaksa memakai bando kelinci itu. Benar-benar tidak SWAG. Jadi untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya Yoongi akan memilih pilihan yang lebih manusiawi, membeli kelinci.

"Aku tidak tau dimana pet shop yang menjual kelinci"

"Kau bisa membelinya disini hyung" Namjoon mengulurkan kertas berisikan sebuah alamat. "Jin hyung mendapatkannya dari selebaran beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Baiklah" Yoongi mengganti pakaian tidur motif kumamonnya dengan kemeja biru dan riped jins serta jaket merah. Lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah itu berjalan keluar kamar.

Yoongi, apa kau tidak ingin mandi terlebih dulu? Bukankah tadi kau baru bangun tidur? Entahlah, mandi di minggu pagi bukanlah suatu hal wajib bagi seorang Min Yoongi. Jadi biarkan saja.

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Setelah sekitar 15 menit mencari alamat pet shop yang dimaksud, akhirnya Yoongi menemukannya. Berada di ujung jalan yang lumayan sepi. Tempatnya juga tidak terlalu luas. Dan jika dilihat-lihat tempat ini sama sekali tidak menarik. Hanya tampak seperti rumah tua yang dibangun 50 tahun silam, sangat kuno. Yoongi akan cepat menyelesaikan urusan disini agar bisa kembali tidur di ranjang nyamannya.

 _Klinting_

Suara lonceng yang berada di pintu masuk berbunyi saat Yoongi mendorong pintu tersebut. Yoongi tertegun melihat bagian dalam pet shop, 'ternyata tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan' batin Yoongi. Walaupun dari luar bangunan ini telihat sangat kuno dan tidak menarik, tapi tidak dengan bagian dalam. Terlihat meja dan sofa serta beberapa interior modern, beberapa hewan yang sedang duduk manis, bermain ataupun tidur di dalam kandang dengan warna warni mencolok. Beberapa etalase kaca yang ditata sangat rapi berisikan perlengkapan perawatan hewan dan makanan hewan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara 'mengagumi bagian dalam pet shop' nya, Yoongi menunggu sambutan dari pelayan pet shop. Sudah hampir 3 menit Yoongi masuk tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia disini, Yoongi sedikit kesal karenanya. Yoongi berjalan kearah pintu masuk, menarik lalu mendorong pintu tersebut. Ditarik lagi lalu didorong. Lagi-lagi ditarik lagi pintu tersebut lalu didorong lagi. Semakin lama tarikan dan dorongan Yoongi semakin kencang. Otomatis lonceng yang ada di pintu tersebut berbunyi berkali-kali dengan nada yang sangat fals. Tolong jangan salahkan Yoongi, salahkan saja pelayan pet shop yang tidak segera keluar dan melayani konsumen terhormat seperti Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin kesal karena suara ribut yang dibuatnya sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan. Ia tarik pintu masuk sekali lagi berniat untuk keluar dan mencari pet shop yang lain saja sebelum-

"Selamat pagi. Maaf membuat anda menunggu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

-suara seseorang menyapa pendengarannya. Suara yang indah dan imut menurut Yoongi. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Yoongi membalikkan badan dan menemukan sesosok mahluk yang amat sangat imut. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Yoongi cara bernafas dan mengedipkan mata. Yoongi rasa sekarang jantungnya sudah berhenti bekerja. Dan entah kemana perginya semua tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri tegak, Yoongi tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Kakinya terasa lemas. Yoongi telah jatuh hati pada mahluk yang baru 5detik dilihatnya.

Bolehkah Yoongi menyanyikan sebait lagu dari salah satu namja group beken di Korea?

 ** _Save me Save me_**

 ** _I need your love before i fall, fall_**

Mencoba berpegangan pada handle pintu untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terduduk di lantai. Yoongi terus tersenyum lebar menampilkan gusi dan deretan gigi kecilnya yang berjajar rapi sambil terus melihat kearah mahluk di depannya. Sekarang Yoongi benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil babo yang baru diberi permen lollipop satu dus.

Namja yang tingginya 11-12 dengan Yoongi. Mata sipit yang dipadu padankan dengan pipi chubby, hidung mancung minimalis dan bibir tebal yang kissable. Betapa perpaduan yang sempurna. Dan jangan lupakan surai orange berhiaskan bando telinga kucing berwarna coklat muda dengan pinggiran putih. Kaos kuning polos plus rompi berwarna dasar putih dengan corak beberapa lingkaran tidak sempurna warna coklat turut memperindah penampilan kucing jadi-jadian ini. Benar-benar mirip kucing persia.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja... ehm.." tanya si kucing jadi-jadian.

"Y-Yoongi. Min Yoongi. A-aku tidak apa-apa. Benar-benar tidak apa-apa" jawab Yoongi gelagapan.

"Saya Jimin. Park Jimin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu Yoongi-ssi?

"Tolong jangan terlalu formal. Kau sangat manis dan sepertinya usia mu baru 20an, jadi panggil aku hyung saja" Modus ala Min Yoongi keluar.

"Ne hyung" ucap Jimin tersenyum disertai eye smile nya yang sangat menggemaskan.

 _Blush_

Yoongi terpana. "Emm.. aku sedang mencari kelinci untuk dijadikan peliharaan. Apa ada?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak mau Jimin melihat pipinya yang sudah merah seperti baru saja ditampar Eommanya berkali-kali itu.

"Kelinci ya.." Jimin mengatakannya dengan imut. Memasang raut wajah berpikir dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kanan dan kepalan tangan kiri ada di bawah dagu. Kyeopta _mode-on._

' _Berhenti bersikap imut atau aku akan mengarungi dan menculikmu sekarang juga_ ' Batin Yoongi.

"Hyung tunggu disini, akan ku panggilkan temanku. Dia yang mengurusi masalah kelinci" katanya lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Yoongi.

Sepeninggal Jimin, wajah Yoongi berubah suram. "Kenapa harus temannya? Padahal kan aku ingin dia yang melayaniku" Kata Yoongi sok sedih "Mungkin lain kali aku akan membeli kucing saja. Aku yakin dia yang akan melayani ku." Lanjut Yoongi disertai tawa nista.

* * *

Setelah mendapat kelinci yang dicari, Yoongi dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan pet shop-sebenarnya sih Jimin-.

"Jiminie" panggil Yoongi sok akrab "apa aku boleh minta nomermu? Mungkin nanti jika ada masalah dengan kelinci ini aku bisa menghubungimu" modus murahan ala Min Yoongi keluar lagi.

"Ne.. hyung bisa menghubungiku kapan saja" ucap Jimin sambil menulis deretan beberapa angka di note kecil lalu menyerahkan pada Yoongi. Yang tentu saja langsung diterima dengan sujud syukur oleh Yoongi.

* * *

Sekeluar dari pet shop, Yoongi masih setia dengan wajah bahagianya. Tak henti-hentinya terseyum dengan sangat manis, betapa beruntungnya dia hari ini bertemu dengan si kucing jadi-jadian yang imutnya tak tertahankan itu. Yoongi rasa haluan hidupnya sekarang berubah. Ingat dengan perkataan Yoongi bahwa di kehidupan selanjutnya dia berharap menjadi sebuah batu saja sehingga tidak perlu kemana-kemana ataupun melakukan hal apapun, jadi yang perlu dilakukan hanya berdiam diri di suatu tempat. Benar-benar tipe seorang Min Yoongi.

Tapi keinginan itu sekarang tidak berlaku lagi. Sekarang Yoongi berharap agar dikehidupan selanjutnya dia menjadi kucing, maksudnya biar bisa nikah sama Jimin. Punya banyak anak kucing dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Gak perlu nunggu sampai reinkarnasi juga kali Yoon kalo mau nikah sama Jimin. Apalagi harus jadi kucing. Belum tentu juga kan di kehidupan selanjutnya Jimin jadi kucing.

* * *

Masih dengan tampang bahagia, yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut tampang idiot. Bagaimana tidak, sejak keluar dari pet shop lalu masuk mobil trus keluar mobil dan sampai didepan rumahpun ekspresi Yoongi sama. Senyum lebar yang selalu menampilkan gusi dan semua giginya, dengan gerakan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Seakan-akan dirinya adalah anggota boy group beken yang sedang berjalan di red karpet dan menyapa penggemarnya, hanya saja Yoongi tidak melambaikan tangannya. Benar-benar kelewat wajar.

"Aku pulaaaang~" ucapnya dengan riang.

"Selamat da-" suara sapaan yang melengking menyambut Yoongi "Hyung, kau kenapa?" dan sekarang suara tersebut melengking semakin tajam.

"Aku?" Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja Hoseok-ah" Masih dengan ekspresi idiotnya.

Ternyata yang menyapa Yoongi tadi adalah Jung Hoseok. Si kuda poni yang dikutuk menjadi kuda liar lalu di lempar ke hutan amazon. Pantas saja suaranya begitu melengking memekakkan telinga.

"Kau yakin hyung? Wajahmu itu lo, benar-benar menjijikkan." Jawab Hoseok. 'Apa tadi, dia memanggilku 'Hoseok-ah'? biasanya juga memanggilku kuda liar, kuda pacuan, sate kuda, dan kawan-kawan. Mungkin Yoongi hyung sedang keracunan makanan basi makanya otaknya agak miring' pikir Hoseok.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

"Satu jam yang lalu. Namjoon bilang Jin hyung sedang sakit, makanya aku kesini untuk menjenguknya."

"O" Hanya satu huruf yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Oh hyung. Ternyata kau sudah pulang." Sapa Namjoon yang baru keluar dari kamar Jin. "Bagaimana kelincinya, ada?"

"Kelinci?" ucap Hoseok bingung.

"Hm. Ini." Jawab Yoongi malas sambil memberikan kandang kelinci berwarna pink putih dengan kelinci didalamnya.

"Gomawo hyung. Kau memang hebat" ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendapat kelincinya, Namjoon melenggang pergi menuju kamar Jin untuk memberikan apa yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jin hyung kesayangannya. Tapi baru satu menit masuk, Namjoon keluar lagi dengan wajah yang muram.

"Ada apa?" - Hoseok

"Jin hyung tetap tidak mau makan" – Namjoon

"Kenapa? Bukankah kelinci yang dia minta sudah ada?" –Yoongi

"Iya memang. Tapi dia bilang kelincinya kurang imut, makanya Jin hyung gak mau makan" – Namjoon

"Benar-benar manja" – Hoseok

"Betul" – Namjoon

"Serahkan padaku" - Yoongi

"Eh?" Namjoon dan Hoseok kaget bersamaan.

"Aku punya cara yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat Jin hyung mau makan dan minum obat" kata Yoongi dengan sangat percaya diri.

Setelah itu Yoongi masuk ke kamar Jin. Selang beberapa menit, Yoongi keluar dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Apakah berhasil?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Tentu saja" Yoongi berkata dengan bangga.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Namjoon tak kalah penasaran.

"Rahasia. Dan dalam hitungan ke tiga.." Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan tiga jarinya "..TIGA.."

"NAMJOON. MANA MAKANANKU? AKU LAPAAAAR. CEPAT BAWA KESINI" terdengar suara Jin yang berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Yoongi tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya melongo dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi bisa membujuk seorang Seokjin dengan sangat mudah? Semua orang sudah tau bahwa membujuk Seokjin merupakan pekerjaan yang berat. Minimal butuh waktu setengah hari untuk membujuknya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit.

"NAMJOOOOOON" karena Namjoon tidak segera datang, Jin berteriak lagi agar orang yang dipanggilnya segera datang.

"Iya hyung, aku datang. Tunggu aku" Namjoon langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan lalu menuju ke kamar Seokjin.

.t

.b

.c

* * *

FF pertama, ff percobaan

semoga gak terlalu jauh dari kata bagus

sekian

* * *

Hey! Say! JUMP (Inoo, Yuya, Yuto, Chinen) - PET SHOP LOVE MOTION


	2. First Rabbit

_Beberapa saat yang lalu_

Yoongi memasuki kamar Seokjin dan menemukan hyung kesayangannya itu sedang tidur menghadap tembok, membelakangi siapa saja yang baru masuk kekamarnya.

"Jin hyung" panggil Yoongi " kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan? Kalau hyung tidak makan bagaimana bisa minum obat?" Yoongi harus ekstra sabar menghadapi hyungnya ini.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Seokjin.

Yoongi menghela napas "Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah hyung bilang ingin kelinci? Sudah kubelikankan?"

"Iya sih." Seokjin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Tapi kelincinya jelek, dan membuat nafsu makan ku hilang" mata Seokjin sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu.

Sekali lagi Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah hyungnya yang sangat manja ini.

"Jin hyung" Yoongi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sembari tangan kirinya mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa?" Seokjin penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

"Coba lihat ini" Yoongi memperlihatkan layar handphonenya pada Seokjin "Namanya Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Seokjin merampas handphone Yoongi dan langsung berdiri di atas ranjangnya. Melompat-lompat sambil mengelusi layar handphone Yoongi dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Yoongi hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat reaksi Seokjin. Apa sebenarnya yang diperlihatkan Yoongi pada Seokjin?

Oke, mari kita perjelas. Jadi Yoongi memperlihatkan beberapa foto dari handphonenya. Foto seorang namja bersurai hitam kelam yang sedang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan dua gigi depan atas yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari pada gigi-gigi lainnya, atau kita sebut saja gigi kelinci. Bermata lebar dan hidung mancung.

Lalu adakah yang lebih menarik dari itu? Lihat saja, namja ini memakai bando kelinci berwarna dasar putih, telinga kelinci panjang berwarna pink dengan pinggiran putih. Telinga kiri tegak keatas sedangkan ujung telinga kanan agak menekuk ke bawah. Kemeja putih polos dengan tiga kancing bulu berwarna pink berbentuk bundar sebesar apel dan celana putih selutut. Ditambah rompi bulu polos warna pink dan ekor bulu berbentuk bundar warna putih yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari buah apel. Dan jangan lupakan boneka wortel berwarna orange cerah berukuran agak besar yang sedang digenggamnya. Benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berteriak histeris.

Yoongi juga bingung, ia kira hanya Jimin saja yang berpakaian seperti itu di _pet shop_ , tapi ternyata orang lain yang bekerja disitu juga ber _cosplay_ ria. Kata Jimin sih itu untuk menarik pelanggan dan membuat _pet shop_ nya berbeda dengan _pet shop_ lain. Yoongi hanya manggut-manggut saja saat Jimin menjelaskannya, ia terlalu terpesona dengan cara bicara Jimin.

Setelah selesai ber _fanboy_ ria dengan foto di handphone Yoongi, Seokjin bergegas mengambil _handphone_ nya sendiri dan mem _bluetooth_ foto-foto manusia kelinci itu. Setelah selesai dia langsung melemparkan handphone Yoongi ke pemiliknya, untung saja sang pemilik dengan sigap menangkap. Coba kalau tidak, sudah almarhum _handphone_ kesayangan Yoongi.

Setelah dirasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Seokjin. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Yoongi behenti dan berbalik "Cepat makan dan jangan lupa minum obatmu hyung". Yoongi keluar dari kamar Seokjin dengan senyum kemenangan.

* * *

Yoongi sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur kumamon dan bersiap tidur kembali. Yoongi benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Bukan bukan, bukan karena Yoongi sedang lelah atau apa. Yoongi hanya ingin cepat tidur dan bermimpi, maksudnya memimpikan Jimin si kucing jadi-jadian yang telah mencakar-cakar perasaannya tadi. Sebelum sebuah rengekan menyapa telinga Yoongi.

"Hyuuuung~"

"Apa sih! Mengganggu saja, pergi sana!"

"Ayolah hyung, katakan padaku bagaimana caramu tadi membujuk Jin hyung supaya mau menuruti perintahmu" Heseok masih saja merengek sambil menarik-narik celana Yoongi. Maksudnya sih agar Yoongi merasa terganggu lalu membatalkan acara tidurnya dan menanggapi dirinya.

"Kapan-kapan saja. Sekarang aku mau tidur" Yoongi berkata dengan ketus.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya harus sekarang." Hoseok semakin kuat menarik-narik celana Yoongi.

Hoseok benar-benar ingin tau cara instan untuk membujuk seorang Seokjin. Siapa tau nanti dia juga bisa pakai cara itu dalam keadaan genting. Keadaan dimana Hoseok tiba-tiba lapar dan ingin meminta makan pada Seokjin. Benar-benar keadaan yang genting kan?

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Yoongi harus menanggapi si kuda liar yang masih saja berusaha menarik-narik celananya itu. Ini kan namanya pelecehan seksual. Bukan apa-apa, Yoongi cuma gak mau seseorang melihat kulit pahanya yang putih mulus itu, kan kasian kalau jodohnya nanti dapat sisa. Yoongi duduk dan mengambil _handphone_ yang berada di atas meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

"Aku membujuknya" jawab Yoongi datar dengan mata dan tangan yang masih fokus pada _handphone_ nya.

"Lalu?" Hoseok yakin. Pasti masih ada kalimat lain yang lebih bisa menjelaskan dari pada sekedar kalimat 'aku membujuknya' yang Yoongi katakan.

"Aku menunjukkan foto ini" ucap Yoongi sambil memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ nya pada Hoseok.

"HUWAAAAAA.. APA INI?" Hoseok benar-benar kaget dan secara reflek menjerit. Membuat Yoongi menjatuhkan _handphone_ dan segera menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Untung saja _handphone_ nya jatuh diatas ranjang, coba kalau di lantai. Sudah hampir alamarhum untuk yang kedua kalinya pasti.

"Yak! Kuda, Kau berisik!" Yoongi mengambil bantal yang ada dibelakangnya dan dilempar tepat ke muka Hoseok.

"Hyung, dimana kau mendapatkan ini? Bagaimana caranya?" Hoseok mengambil _handphone_ Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Planet Mars" Yoongi mengatakannya asal. Dia bingung harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Kalau Yoongi mengatakannya dia takut Hoseok akan kesana dan bertemu dengan Jimin 'nya' lalu jatuh hati. Yoongi tidak mau Jimin termakan rayuan murahan Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok. Yoongi berjanji akan memutilasi Hoseok kalo sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Jangan bercanda hyung" Hoseok merengut. Dia benar-benar penasaran sedangkan jawaban Yoongi malah membuatnya kesal.

"Kau tau, begitu Jin hyung melihat foto ini ekspresinya seketika berubah. Dari yang awalnya sepertinya penderita kanker otak stadium 4 tak punya harapan hidup, langsung berubah seperti gadis remaja yang baru mendapatkan _flying kiss_ dari idolanya" Yoongi terlalu berlebihan mengatakannya.

"Hm.. pantas saja. Dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan" Hoseok manggut-manggut.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tertarik dengan namja yang ada di foto ini?" Yoongi menunjuk foto yang terpampang di layar handphonenya, lebih tepanya menunjuk foto namja yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan memegang sebuah boneka. "Kalau begitu kau dalam masalah. Jin hyung akan memasakmu menjadi sup untuk makan malam nanti."

"Bukan bukan." Hoseok menggeleng. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai dijadikan hidangan makan malam oleh Jin hyung. "Bukan kelinci ini yang ku maksud, tapi yang ini" Hoseok menunjuk seorang namja lain yang secara tidak sengaja muncul dalam foto yang diperlihatkan Yoongi.

"Oh" Yoongi juga baru sadar. Ternyata di foto yang dia ambil tadi siang bukan hanya satu orang yang terlihat, tapi ada dua orang. Walaupun yang satu tidak begitu fokus karena hanya sekedar lewat tapi masih bisa terlihat.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ne.." Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah" gumam Yoongi. Syukurlah bukan si kelinci ini yang ditaksir Hoseok, nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya kalau mengincar si kelinci yang sudah jadi incaran Seokjin. Tapi akan lebih bahaya lagi kalau Hoseok mengincar si kucing. Yoongi akan membuat Hoseok menjadi Kuchisake On-, tunggu, bukankah Hoseok itu seorang namja? Baiklah, Yoongi akan membuatnya menjadi Kuchisake Oppa.

"Syukur kenapa?" ternyata gumaman Yoongi masih bisa didengar Hoseok.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" jawab Yoongi datar. "Sekarang bisakah kau keluar Tuan Juang? Aku ingin tidur" 'dan memimpikan Park 'Kucing' Jimin' tambah Yoongi dalam hati.

"Tidak mau" Hoseok masih diam ditempatnya.

"Yak! Apalagi yang kau inginkan!" demi belasan A.R.M.Y Bomb milik Seokjin, Yoongi benar-benar ingin menendang bokong Hoseok karena sedari tadi tidak berhenti menganggu rencana tidurnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku dimana alamat _pet shop_ ini" masih dengan _straight_ _face_ nya.

"Tidak mau" Yoongi segera merebahkan badan dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hyuuuung~" Hoseok memasukkan tangannya kedalam selimut dan berusaha menarik-narik celana Yoongi (lagi).

"Aish!" Yoongi yakin Hoseok tidak akan menghentikan aksi kurang ajarnya sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. "Nanti saja setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaan apa?" Hoseok yakin Yoongi tidak punya tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikannya, dan juga besok kan kuliah mereka masih libur.

"TIDUR" teriak Yoongi dari dalam selimut.

"Oh my GOD" Hoseok tidak habis pikir. Apa tidur itu salah satu pekerjaan wajib Min Yoongi? "Tidak mau. Maunya sekarang" Hoseok masih berusaha, tentu saja masih sambil menarik-narik celana Yoongi.

"Kubilang nanti ya nanti."

"Tidak mau. Harus seka-"

"Nanti atau tidak sama sekali. Titik." Ucap Yoongi mutlak.

"Oke oke" Hoseok mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut dan mengangkatnya ke atas, pertanda menyerah. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai kehilangan incarannya. Lebih baik menunggu dari pada tidak dapat sama sekali. "Nanti kau harus memberi tau ku hyung. Awas kalau sampai ingkar janji".

"Iyaaa! Sudah, cepat pergi sana. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Oke hyung" sebelum berlari meninggalkan kamar Yoongi, Hoseok menyempatkan melompat keatas tubuh Yoongi yang tertutup selimut dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan tulang-tulang Yoongi yang secara tiba-tiba ditindih 'kuda liar' Jung Hoseok.

"Yak! Sialan kau Hoseok!" Yoongi mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit karena tindihan tadi.

Dan akhirnya setelah Hoseok keluar, Yoongi bisa melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tadi. Selamat tidur Yoon, semoga kau bermimpi indah. Memimpikan kucing jadi-jadian bernama Park Jimin.

* * *

Malam ini Yoongi dan kedua orang lainnya –Namjoon dan Seokjin- sudah berada di meja makan untuk makan malam. Karena keadaan Seokjin yang masih tidak memungkinkan untuk memasak, mereka memilih untuk _delivery order_ pizza.

"Hoseok mana?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengambil sepotong pizza.

"Tadi sore dia pulang. Katanya menunggu hyung bangun itu melelahkan, jadi dia putuskan untuk pulang." Jawab Namjoon sambil meletakkan sepotong pizza di piring Seokjin. "Oh iya, dia tadi bilang supaya hyung mengirim pesan dimana alamat _pet shop_ nya."

"Hm" Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _pet shop_.. " Jin menyahut "aku mau kalian mengantarku kesana besok."

"Eh? Untuk apa? Jin hyung kan belum sembuh. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba pingsan dijalan karena kelelahan?" kata Namjoon khawatir.

"Betul kata Namjoon. Lebih baik hyung istirahat saja. Setelah benar-benar sembuh baru kita kesana" timpal Yoongi.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Aku kan hanya flu dan demam biasa, sudah baikan. Lagi pula aku tidak betah kalau didalam rumah terus-terusan. Aku butuh jalan-jalan."

"Tapi kan-" Namjoon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baik kalau kalian tidak mau mengantarku. Lebih baik aku berdiam diri dikamar saja selama seminggu kedepan" Jin mulai merajuk.

"Oke" Yoongi menghela napas. Jin hyung ini kalau sudah merajuk pasti susah membujuknya. Jadi yang harus dilakukan adalah menuruti permintannya. "Kami akan mengantar Jin hyung kesana, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?" jawab Jin antusias.

"Hyung harus makan makanan yang lebih bergizi besok pagi. Jangan pizza lagi seperti ini atau ramen instan seperti tadi siang. Dan jangan lupa minum obat."

"Siap. Laksanakan." Jin berkata dengan semangat. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Biarpun Jin ini yang paling tua, tapi kelakuannya lebih kanak-kanak daripada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau ajak Hoseok juga? Kelihatannya tadi dia sangat bersemangat saat membahas _pet shop_." Usul Namjoon.

"Ajak saja" jawab Yoongi datar.

Yoongi masih menikmati pizza nya saat satu tangan lain sibuk mengetik sesuatu di layar _handphone_ nya.

 _ **To : ChimCat**_

 _ **Selamat malam Jiminie~**_

 _ **Sepertinya ada masalah dengan kelinci yang ku beli kemarin**_

 _ **Apa aku bisa datang ke pet shop mu besok?**_

 **.**

 _ **From : ChimCat**_

 _ **Selamat malam juga Yoongi hyung**_

 _ **Tentu saja**_

 _ **Datang saja besok**_

 _ **Kami buka mulai jam 8**_

.

 _ **To : ChimCat**_

 _ **Baiklah**_

 _ **Oh iya, besok aku akan datang dengan temanku**_

 _ **Tolong sampaikan pada Jungkook, jangan lupa pesanku tadi siang**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From : ChimCat**_

 _ **Ne hyung**_

 _ **Akan kusampaikan nanti**_

 _ **.**_

Yoongi terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri menatap layar handphonenya, lebih tepatnya _chat_ nya dengan Jimin. Entah apa yang menarik dari _chat_ itu dan membuat Yoongi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Namjoon dan Seokjin yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

* * *

Pagi ini Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoongi sudah siap duduk didalam mobil. Seperti rencana semalam, mereka akan ke _pet shop_. Sebenarnya mereka berencana berangkat pukul 9, tapi sampai pukul 9.25 pun mobil yang mereka naiki masih berdiam diri di depan rumah. Mereka sedang menunggu satu teman yang katanya mau ikut ke _pet shop_.

"Hah! Dimana anak ini. Kenapa juga kita harus menunggunya" ucap Seokjin kesal.

"Jangan-jangan dia ketiduran?" Jawab Namjoon.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia..." Seokjin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan-jangan kenapa hyung?" Yoongi penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin.

"Kalian tau, dia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini" ucap Seokjin sok misterius.

'Hyung juga bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi kalau menyangkut masalah kelinci' batin Namjoon.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Yoongi semakin penasaran.

"Kalian tau kan, selain aku dia adalah orang yang sangat suka makan. Biasanya dia akan makan apapun yang ada didepannya. Tak peduli itu milik siapa pasti akan di makan."

"Lalu?" Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya membatin sekarang ikut _sharing_ -menggosip-.

'Tapi kemarin sewaktu aku melihatnya di ruang tamu, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh _snack-snack_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ini aneh kan?" Seokjin menambah kesan misterius disetiap kalimatnya."

"Benar juga sih. Kemarin aku juga bingung, biasanya dia akan ikut kita makan malam. Tapi sebelum makan malam dia malah pulang."

"Jangan-jangan benar dugaanku kalau Hoseok itu sedang..."

.t

.b

.c

* * *

Udah jelas kan sekarang gimana caranya Yoongi bujuk Seokjin ^^

Ini pairnya emanga Yoonmin, Namjin, HopeTae. Kalau kuki mutlak miliknya Namjin *tawanista*

Puppy nya disimpen dulu.. belum waktunya keluar..

pai pai

* * *

 _ **AKB48 – First Rabbit**_

 **25 Juli 2016**


	3. Puppy Boo

"Kalian tau, dia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini" ucap Seokjin sok misterius.

'Hyung juga bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi kalau menyangkut masalah kelinci' batin Namjoon.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Yoongi semakin penasaran.

"Kalian tau kan, selain aku dia adalah orang yang sangat suka makan. Biasanya dia akan makan apapun yang ada didepannya. Tak peduli itu milik siapa pasti akan di makan."

"Lalu?" Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya membatin sekarang ikut _sharing_ -menggosip-.

'Tapi kemarin sewaktu aku melihatnya di ruang tamu, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh _snack-snack_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ini aneh kan?" Seokjin menambah kesan misterius disetiap kalimatnya.

"Benar juga sih. Kemarin aku juga bingung, biasanya dia akan ikut kita makan malam. Tapi sebelum makan malam dia malah pulang." Tambah Namjoon.

"Jangan-jangan benar dugaanku kalau Hoseok itu sedang..."

"Sedang apaaa?" Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri. Dari tadi Jin hyung hanya menduga-duga tanpa mengatakan dengan jelas apa dugaannya.

"Jangan-jangan Hoseok sedang sakit gigi."

"..."

"..."

 _Gubrak_

Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang membenturkan kepala mereka ke jendela mobil. Heol.. mereka kira Jin hyung akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih mengkhawatirkan. Seperti, Hoseok sedang sakit parah, Hoseok sedang patah hati, Hoseok sedang ada masalah keluarga, atau Hoseok sedang hamil –lupakan yang terakhir-.

"Apa? Kenapa? Bisa saja kan?" Seokjin tidak terima dengan reaksi Namjoon dan Yoongi yang menurutnya berlebihan. Bisa saja kan Hoseok memang benar-benar sakit gigi.

"Bisa kok bisa. Itu mungkin saja terjadi." Namjoon menjawab dengan nada percaya yang dibuat-buat.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya manggut-manggut. Terlalu malas menanggapi dugaan Jin hyung. Biarlah Namjoon saja yang menanggapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita berangkat? Aku sudah gerah dari tadi duduk disini" Seokjin mengambil kipas warna pink bergambar Princes dari atas _dashboard_. Lalu mengipas-ngipaskannya dengan anggun.

"Namjoon. Cepat telepon Hoseok. Bilang kalau dalam 5 menit dia tidak datang maka akan kita tinggal." Timpal Yoongi yang badan dan pikirannya mulai ikut merasa gerah.

"Tunggu sebentar" Namjoon mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dan mendial sebuah kontak dengan nama **Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok**.

" _Yeoboseyo"_

" _..."_

" _Dimana kau sekarang?"_

" _..."_

" _Yak! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"_

" _..."_

" _Tau gitu kami tidak akan menunggumu sampai kering seperti ini"_

Namjoon menutup telepon dengan emosi.

"Bagaimana?" – Seokjin

"Dia tidak jadi ikut" – Namjoon

"Kenapa?" – Seokjin

"Dia bilang dia harus ke dokter gigi untuk mencabut gigi bungsunya. Setelah urusannya selesai dia akan menyusul kita ke sana" – Namjoon

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" – Yoongi

"Katanya dia lupa kalau ada janji dengan kita" – Namjoon

"Dasar Kuda sialan! Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu. Akan kurontokkan semua giginya" – Yoongi

"Benar kan apa yang ku bilang tadi. Dia memang sedang sakit gigi. Kalian gak percaya sih" – Seokjin

"Iya iya.. kami percaya kok. Sepertinya Jin hyung punya bakat jadi peramal" – Namjoon

"Benarkah? Apa kau ingin aku meramalkan masa depanmu Namjoon-ah?" – Seokjin

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku sudah tau bagaimana masa depanku nanti. Aku akan menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin." Namjoon berkata sambil menoel dagu Seokjin dibarengi _wink_ mautnya.

Seokjin yang tersipu malu mendengar gombalan Namjoon hanya bisa menutup mukanya dengan dua tangan. Sepertinya dua orang yang sedang mabuk cinta ini tidak sadar bahwa masih ada manusia jomblo dibelakang mereka. Benar-benar tidak berperasaaan. Sedangkan Yoongi di bangku belakang sudah muntah-muntah mendengar percakapan gombal tak berkelas dua orang didepannya itu.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat ke _pet shop_ tanpa Hoseok.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan _pet shop_. Yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil adalah Seokjin. Dia benar-benar bersemangat hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia akan bertemu dengan manusia kelinci yang kemarin hanya bisa dia lihat fotonya.

"Ayo cepat, kalian ini lambat sekali" Seokjin yang satu tangannya menenteng kandang kelinci sudah ada didepan pintu, sedangkan dua orang lainnya baru keluar dari mobil.

"Iya kami datang." Namjoon segera berlari kecil mengejar Seokjin. Sedangkan Yoongi masih dibelakang dan berjalan santai.

 _ **Klinting**_

Lonceng yang ada di pintu berbunyi ketika Seokjin membuka pintu. Seokjin yang baru pertama kali memasuki _pet shop_ ini langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sesuatu. Dan baru menghentikan acara 'mencari sesuatu'nya ketika mendengar sebuah suara.

"Selamat datang" seorang namja yang baru masuk dari pintu belakang menyapa mereka.

"KYAAA~ KAWAI~" Seokjin langsung memindahkan kandang kelinci yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke tangan Yoongi. Seokjin tidak sanggup untuk tidak segera berlari menuju pemilik suara barusan.

"KAWAI KAWAI KAWAI~" Namjoon ikut-ikutan berlari mengikuti Seokjin.

Ternyata mereka berlari menuju Jungkook, manusia kelinci yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa boneka wortel. Ngomong-ngomong soal boneka wortel, sebenarnya itu pemberian Yoongi. Yoongi berpesan pada Jungkook untuk membawa boneka wortel itu ketika Yoongi datang lagi kemari bersama teman-temannya. Dan Yoongi yakin pasti Jimin sudah memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa mereka akan datang hari ini.

Yoongi hanya bisa menepuk kening dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan NamJin. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Yoongi merasa kasian dengan namja yang dihampiri NamJin itu. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang NamJin sedang sibuk mencubit-cubit gemas pipi, hidung dan dagu Jungkook. Walaupun sang korban hanya diam saja sambil masih tersenyum lebar, tapi kan tetap kasian.

"Jungkookie~ kau imut sekali~" Seokjin berkata sambil mencubiti gemas pipi Jungkook.

"Ah, hyung bisa saja" Jungkook masih tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Jungkookie, rasanya kami ingin membawamu pulang dan menjadikan peliharaan kami" Namjoon memainkan telinga kelinci Jungkook.

"Hahaha hyungdeul, aku kan bukan hewan peliharaan"

"Tapi kau lebih imut dari hewan peliharaan Kookie~"

Oh tidak, Seokjin baru bertemu Jungkook beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang dia sudah punya panggilan sayang untuk Jungkook. Sepertinya Seokjin benar-benar terobsesi dengan si manusia kelinci satu ini.

"Ne Kookie, kapan-kapan kau harus main kerumahku. Aku ingin bermain denganmu."

"Tentu hyung, kalau ada waktu aku pasti akan kesana dengan Jimin hyung dan TaeTae hyung."

"Siapa Jimin hyung dan TaeTae hyung?" tanya Seokjin.

"Mereka hyung-hyungku. Bekerja disini juga" jelas Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin mereka berdua juga sama menggemaskannya denganmu."

"Hehehe~ Tapi hyung..." Jungkok memandang wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin bergantian "Aku yakin hyung sudah tau namaku dari Yoongi hyung, tapi aku belum tau nama hyung berdua."

"Ah, saking terpesonanya denganmu kami sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri." Namjoon tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya "Aku Kim Namjoon. Panggil saja Namjoon." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Jungkook.

"Dan ini orang yang sangat kucintai" Namjoon menunjuk Seokjin "Kim Seokjin, panggil saja Jin hyung."

Seokjin tersipu malu dan memukul pelan dada Namjoon. Cara Namjoon memperkenalkan dirinya benar-benar membuat Seokjin semakin jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon.

"Jadi Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung adalah sepasang kekasih? Pantas saja. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

"Kookie bisa saja" Namjoon tersenyum malu mendengar komentar Jungkook.

Sedangkan Seokjin pipinya sudah memerah sempurna karena komentar Jungkook. "Benarkah?" Seokjin kembali mencubiti pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

Sementara itu di sudut lain, Yoongi masih berdiri di dekat pintu menyaksikan tiga orang didepannya. Melihat NamJin yang sedang ngobrol dan mencubiti gemas pipi Jungkook, Yoongi jadi ingat seseorang. Yoongi kan juga ingin mencubiti pipi chubby seseorang. Yoongi mencari-cari keberadaan orang itu, tapi nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan orang lain selain mereka berempat didalam _pet shop._ Yoongi menghela napas sedih dan memeluk erat kandang kelinci ditangannya.

'Apa dia tidak datang hari ini?' batin Yoongi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

 _ **Klinting**_

Lonceng yang berada di pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Mendengar suara itu Yoongi langsung berdiri dan menoleh kearah pintu masuk, berharap seseorang yang membuka pintu adalah orang yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan. Wajah Yoongi yang awalnya cerah seketika berubah mendung setelah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu barusan. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Hoseok.

Hoseok membuka pintu masuk dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan yang satu memegangi pipi kirinya. Yang pertama kali dilihat Hoseok adalah NamJin dan seorang manusia kelinci, mereka sedang ngobrol entah apa itu Hoseok tidak peduli. Hoseok yakin manusia kelinci itu adalah namja yang kemarin dilihatnya di handphone Yoongi.

Dan disudut lain Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang berdiri dengan wajah menyeramkan. Hoseok bisa merasakan aura gelap disekitar Yoongi. Dia yakin kalau Yoongi sedang dalam mood terburuknya. Melihat wajah Yoongi, Hoseok juga yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini. Pasti Yoongi sangat marah padanya karena tadi pagi sudah membuat mereka menunggu.

"KUDA LIAR. KEMARI KAU. AKAN KURONTOKKAN SEMUA GIGIMU!" Yoongi langsung berteriak begitu melihat Hoseok. Orang yang tadi pagi sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

NamJin dan Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Mereka juga melihat Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu dengan satu tangan memegang pipi kiri. NamJin hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar sahabatnya itu bisa selamat dari amukan Yoongi.

Sedangkan Hoseok, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Sakit akibat salah satu giginya dicabut saja belum sembuh, dan sekarang ada yang mengancam untuk merontokkan semua giginya. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. 'Eomma.. tolong Hosiki Eomma...' teriak Hoseok dalam hati.

"Ampun Yoongi hyung ampuuuun" Hoseok berlari mengelilingi meja, kursi, etalase, kandang hewan dan meja kasir. Berusaha menghindari Yoongi yang sudah mengejarnya dengan beringas. Karena terus berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang, Hoseok tidak sadar ada dua orang –Jimin dan Taehyung- yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Hingga akhirnya...

 _ **BRUGH**_

"Aww!"

Hoseok terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang, dengan posisi bokong menyapa lantai dengan keras. Asal kalian tau saja, bokong Hoseok itu sensitif. Dipukul pelan saja sudah kesakitan, apalagi sampai adu kuat dengan lantai. Sedangkan Taehyung yang menjadi lawan Hoseok tidak ikut terjatuh, hanya sedikit terhuyung. Untung saja dia berpegangan pada Jimin.

Hoseok terus meringis, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak, sakit akibat cabut gigi saja masih sangat terasa, dan sekarang ditambah bokongnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Tangan kanannya mengelus-ngelus bokong sedangkan tangan kiri masih setia memegangi pipi kirinya.

'Semua ini gara-gara Yoongi hyung. Coba saja Yoongi hyung tidak mengejarku pasti sekarang bokongku masih baik-baik saja' batin Hoseok.

Mengingat nama Yoongi hyung, Hoseok melirik ke pemilik nama. Dia takut kalau Yoongi masih mengejar dan berusaha merontokkan semua giginya. Hoseok melongo, bukannya melihat wajah menyeramkan Yoongi, dia justru melihat Yoongi sedang memandang ke depan dan tersenyum sangat cerah. Hoseok bingung, apa yang membuat _mood_ seorang Yoongi berubah begitu cepat? Hoseok mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi.

Hoseok membalikkan badan dan melihat dua orang sedang berdiri tiga langkah dari posisinya terjatuh tadi. Hoseok tambah melongo sekarang, mulut terbuka lebar, matanya melotot maksimal. Oh tuhan, rasanya semua sakit ditubuh Hoseok lenyap ketika salah satu dari dua namja yang berdiri didepannya mengulurkan tangan bermaksud membantu Hoseok berdiri. Bukannya menerima uluran tangan namja itu, Hoseok malah memandangnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Namja yang senyumnya berbentuk kotak dengan pandangan mata yang seakan-akan minta disayang. Hidung mancung dan pipi mulus. Surainya berwarna coklat tua. Memakai bando puppy berwarna dasar coklat muda dengan telinga puppy warna hitam yang menjuntai sampai ke bawah telinga. Kaos abu-abu polos ditambah rompi bulu warna coklat dan celana bulu coklat selutut. Hoseok benar-benar terpesona dengan puppy yang satu ini.

Tapi bukannya menerima uluran tangan si _puppy_ , raut wajah Hoseok malah berubah sedih dan bergumam tidak jelas.

 _Puppy boo_

 _Puppy puppy boo_

 _Puppy boo puppy puppy_

Kelima orang yang ada diruangan tersebut _shock_ berat. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok. Apa cedera pada bokongnya berakibat juga pada otak Hoseok, sampai-sampai anak itu bicara tidak jelas. Sesaat kemudian mereka dibuat lebih _shock_ lagi saat namja yang mengulurkan tangan untuk Hoseok mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _Puppy puppy?_

 _Pubby puppy boo boo?_

 _Puppy boo boo boo puppy_

 _Puppy boo ^^_

Setelah si namja puppy selesai bicara, dengan ajaibnya raut muka Hoseok berubah cerah dan menerima uluran tangan si namja puppy. Seakan-akan mereka baru saja berbincang sebentar. Selanjutnya mereka berjalan kearah salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan dan duduk disana.

"Mereka sedang apa?" Namjoon

"Apa mereka baru saja berbincang tadi?" Seokjin

"Sepertinya begitu" Jungkook

"Lalu apa yang baru mereka bicarakan?" Yoongi

"Entahlah, hanya mereka berdua yang tau" Jimin

.

.

.t

.b

.c

.

.

* * *

Apa ada yang tau HopeTae ngomong apaan?

Padahal mereka baru sekali ini ketemu

Tapi udah ngomong ala-ala bahasa alien

Karena mereka ini couple yang unik, makanya cara ngobrolnya juga unik..

* * *

 _ **Hey! Say! JUMP – Puppy Boo**_

 _ **26 Juli 2016**_


	4. Succeed

**.**

 **.**

 _ **HOSEOK**_

 _Puppy boo_

(Aduh sakit)

 _Puppy puppy boo_

(Ini benar-benar sakit)

 _Puppy boo puppy puppy_

(Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berdiri)

Kelima orang yang ada diruangan tersebut _shock_ berat. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah yang terjadi dengan Hoseok. Apa cedera pada bokongnya berakibat juga pada otak Hoseok, sampai-sampai anak itu bicara tidak jelas. Sesaat kemudian mereka dibuat lebih _shock_ lagi saat namja yang mengulurkan tangan untuk Hoseok mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_

 _Puppy puppy?_

(Bagian mana?)

 _Pubby puppy boo boo?_

(Apa memang benar-benar sakit?)

 _Puppy boo boo boo puppy_

(Maaf telah membuatmu terjatuh)

 _Puppy boo ^^_

(Ayo sini kubantu ^^)

Setelah si namja puppy selesai bicara, dengan ajaibnya raut muka Hoseok berubah cerah dan menerima uluran tangan si namja puppy. Seakan-akan mereka baru saja berbincang sebentar. Selanjutnya mereka berjalan kearah salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan dan duduk disana.

"Mereka sedang apa?" - Namjoon

"Apa mereka baru saja berbincang tadi?" - Seokjin

"Sepertinya begitu" - Jungkook

"Lalu apa yang baru mereka bicarakan?" - Yoongi

"Entahlah, hanya mereka berdua yang tau" - Jimin

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Yoongi maupun NamJin memilih tempat duduk masing-masing.

Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan kesalah satu tempat duduk yang ada di dekat kandang-kandang kucing. Sedangkan NamJin dan Jungkook berjalan ketempat etalae berisi macam-macam makanan hewan.

FYI saja, tadi Namjoon sempat membalik papan bertanda 'OPEN' menjadi 'CLOSE'. Sehingga selain mereka berempat, tidak akan ada pengunjung lain yang datang. Jadi, mereka bisa bebas melakukan apapun disini, tanpa ada yang menganggu.

* * *

 **YOONMIN SIDE**

Yoongi mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Jimin. Maksudnya sih biar lebih leluasa saat memandangi Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, semua yang ada disini boleh dibawa pulang kan?" Yoongi (pura-pura) mengedarkan pandangannya pada beberapa kandang kucing di dekatnya.

"Ne.. hyung tinggal pilih saja. Semua dalam keadaan sehat kok. Dijamin tidak akan menyesal nanti."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin membawa pulang salah satunya."

"Boleh. Yoongi hyung mau yang mana? Jenis apa?"

"Aku tidak tau jenisnya apa. Pokoknya yang imut dan lucu."

"Mungkin hyung bisa sebutkan ciri-cirinya? Nanti biar ku pilihkan." Jimin mengambil note kecil yang tergeletak di bawah meja bersama dengan beberapa majalah lainnya.

"Badannya agak gemuk, tapi kekar." Yoongi menatap Jimin.

 _ **Gemuk, tapi kekar**_ _._ Jimin mulai mencatat perkataan Yoongi.

"Kakinya cukup pendek namun kuat."

 _ **Kaki pendek**_ _._

"Warna nya _orange_."

 _ **Bulu warna orange.**_

"Pipinya bulat dan berisi."

 _ **Pipi chubby.**_

"Hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung"

 _ **Hidung pesek.**_

' _Sepertinya aku tau ini jenis kucing apa'_ Batin Jimin.

"Matanya sipit. Dan kalau tersenyum matanya akan berubah menjadi sebuah garis." Yoongi tersenyum gaje sambil memandangi wajah Jimin.

"Eh? Hyung, mana ada kucing persia yang matanya sipit?" Jimin memasang tampang heran saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Yoongi.

"Ada kok. Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Mana?" Jimin mengendarkan pandangannya pada semua kucing yang ada di _pet shop_ ini. Tapi nihil, Jimin tidak menemukan satupun kucing yang matanya sipit. "Gak ada kok."

"Ada~ ini." Yoongi mulai bergerak.

" **Gemuk, tapi kekar**." Yoongi sedikit mencubit lengan kekar Jimin.

" **Kaki pendek**." Yoongi menunjuk kaki Jimin.

" **Bulu warna** _ **orange**_ **."** Yoongi mengusak pelan surai _orange_ Jimin.

" **Pipi chubby**." Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi tembem Jimin.

" **Hidung pesek.** " Yoongi sedikit menarik hidung minimalis Jimin.

" **Mata sipit**." Yoongi menyentuh ujung mata sipit Jimin.

Semua penjelasan dari Yoongi membuat Jimin tersipu malu. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum sampai mata sipitnya berubah menjadi sebuah garis.

"Nah... benarkan. Kalau tersenyum matanya berubah menjadi sebuah garis." Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat _eyesmile_ Jimin yang terlihat sangat imut. Padahal saat tersenyum, Yoongi sendiri juga mengeluarkan _eyesmile_ nya. Tapi bedanya mata Yoongi berubah menjadi seperti bulan sabit.

"Hyuung~ aku kan bukan kucing." Jimin mempoutkan bibir tebalnya karena tidak terima dibilang kucing berhidung pesek oleh Yoongi.

"Memang siapa yang bilang kau ini kucing? Aku kan tidak bilang mau membawa pulang seekor kucing." Yoongi kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi.. tapi kan.. itu..." Jimin bingung. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang dari tadi Yoongi sama sekali tidak bilang tentang kucing.

"Bagaimana, yang satu ini boleh dibawa pulang kan?" Yoongi kembali mencubit gemas pipi chubby Jimin.

"Tidak boleh." Jimin pura-pura merajuk untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena gombalan Yoongi.

"Tapi kalau dibawa kencan boleh kan~?" Yoongi menaik turunkan satu alisnya.

"Hyung~~~" pipi Jimin merona mendengar 'ajakan kencan' dari Yoongi. Oh lihatlah... kucing kita satu ini sedang malu-malu kucing ternyata.

Karena tidak bisa untuk tidak menerima 'ajakan kencan' dari Yoongi, Jimin pun mengangguk kecil walaupun sambil tersenyum malu.

"YOSHA~" Yoongi berteriak kegirangan karena Jimin tidak menolak ajakannya.

Akhirnya Yoongi berhasil naik satu tingkat dalam usaha mendekati kucing jadi-jadian bernama Park Jimin. Sepertinya nanti malam Yoongi tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan acara kencannya nanti dengan Jimin. Atau malah Yoongi akan tidur sangat nyenyak karena bermimpi indah tentang Jimin.

* * *

 **NAMJIN and KOOKIE SIDE**

"Kookie~~~" Jin masih saja mencubiti pipi Jungkook. Tapi kali ini langsung ke kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Ne Jin hyung, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan setiap hari? Sampai-sampai kau sangat imut seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya makan makanan biasa kok. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin" Namjoon yang sedari tadi memainkan telinga kelinci Jungkook kini memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Hahaha memang hyungdeul pikir aku makan apa?"

"Kupikir kau makan daging kelinci setiap hari. Makanya bisa seimut, bahkan lebih imut dari kelinci itu sendiri."

"Jin hyung~~ mana mungkin aku tega memakan daging kelinci. Mereka terlalu imut untuk dimakan. Lebih baik dijadikan hewan peliharaan saja." Jungkook bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan hewan imut seperti kelinci malah dijadikan santapan manusia.

"Habisnya.. kau imut sekali Kookie." Namjoon kembali memainkan telinga kelinci Jungkook.

"Biasa saja kok hyungdeul. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kelinci, aku dirumah juga memelihara kelinci loh." Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.. dirumahku ada empat kelinci. Yang dua induknya, sedangkan dua lagi anak-anaknya. Mau lihat tidak? Hyung deul kan suka kelinci."

"Wah, ide bagus itu." Jawab Namjoon dengan riang. "Kapan-kapan kami akan main kerumahmu. Kubawa kelinciku juga ya."

"Ne hyung, bawa saja. Biar nanti bisa kenalan dengan kelinciku."

"Ow iya Kookie, ini apa sih? Kok bentuknya seperti ikan begini?" Seokjin menunjuk salah satu kemasan yang ada di dalam etalase kaca.

"Itu makanan kucing. Memang bentuknya seperti ikan, biar kucingnya mau makan. Gunanya biar bulu si kucing sehat, semakin tebal dan kuat. Jadi tidak gampang rontok." Jelas Jungkook.

Seokjin manggut-manggut. "Kalau yang ini?" kali ini Seokjin menunjuk sebuah kemasan agak besar di dalam etalasi lain.

"Kalau itu untuk manakannya puppy. Tapi aku tidak tau kegunaannya untuk apa. Soalnya itu urusannya Taetae hyung."

"Jadi untuk setiap hewan makanannya di letakkan di etalasenya sendiri-sendiri ya? Biar tidak tertukar."

"Iya hyung. Soalnya waktu itu pernah, aku salah ambil makanan. Bukannya makanan kucing, tapi malah makanan puppy yang kukasihkan ke kucing persia milik Jimin hyung. Hasilnya, bulu si kucing banyak yang rontok karena salah makan."

Seokjin dan Namjoon manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Jungkook. Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan dari Jungkook.

"Nah, kalau makanan untuk kelinci yang mana?" Seokjin kembali bertanya.

"Kalau untuk kelinci semua yang dibutuhkan ada di etalase paling pojok hyung." Jungkook menunjuk etalase yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Semuanya lengkap disitu."

"Ih, masak harus makan sayuran hijau atau rumput kering seperti itu? Kan gak enak."

"Itu kan memang makanan mereka. Tapi bisa juga dikasih makan biji-bijian atau umbi-umbian seperti wortel kok. Pasti mereka suka."

"Kalau dikasih daging panggang suka tidak ya?" Seokjin memasang gaya berpikir.

"Atau sate domba?" Namjoon mengikuti gaya Seokjin.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu?" Jungkook bingung. 'Masak kelinci dikasih makanan seperti itu sih. Sudah pasti ditolak lah. Tapi kalau aku yang dikasih, pasti tidak akan kutolak' batin Jungkook.

"Jadi gimana? Kookie mau tidak makan daging panggang atau sate domba?" Tanya Namjoon kemudian.

"Aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya Kookie. Tidak mungkin kan Kookie makan wortel terus. Jadi, mau tidak?" Seokjin mengulang pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Oh~~" Jungkook mengerti sekarang. Jadi kelinci yang dimaksud Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah dirinya, bukannya kelinci yang suka lompat-lompat terus larinya kencang. "Mau hyung mau." Jungkook berkata dengan semangat sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Good. Kapan-kapan kita keluar bertiga ya Kookie.." Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum senang melihat Jungkook mengangguk antusias saat menerima ajakan mereka berdua.

Tidak kalah dari Yoongi, kini Namjoon dan Seokjin juga berhasil selangkah lebih maju dalam mendekati si BunnyKookie incaran mereka.

* * *

 **HOSETAE SIDE**

"Bagaimana, bokongnya masih sakit? Atau giginya yang masih sakit?" Taehyung bertanya sambil memandangi bokong dan pipi Hosoek bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah baikan." Hoseok tersenyum lebar, berusaha meyakinkan kalau dirinya memang baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sudah tidak sesakit tadi. "Oh iya, dari tadi kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Jung Hoseok. Panggil saja Hoseok hyung."

"Ne hyung. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Biasanya Jimin dan Kookie memanggilku Taetae. Hyung juga bisa memanggilku Tae atau Taetae."

Hoseok mengangguk lalu berdiri dan menghampiri salah satu kandang.

"Tae, kalau yang ini namanya jenis apa?"

"Itu jenis Shih-Tzu. Walaupun badannya kecil dan kakinya pendek, tapi dia memiliki sifat lincah, pintar dan emosi yang baik. Selain itu mereka tergolong hewan yang senang bersosialisasi."

"Kalau yang ini?" Hoseok menunjuk kandang satunya.

"Jenis Maltese. Imut kan hyung? Jenis ini sering muncul di TV loh. Tapi kalau hyung mau memelihara yang ini harus hati-hati, karena mereka rentan terserang flu dan alergi.

Hoseok manggut-manggut. Lalu berjalan lagi menuju kandang lainnya. "Ini?" Hoseok menunjuk sebuah kandang berisi puppy kecil dengan bulu berwarna putih.

"Bichon Frise. Jenis yang ini biasanya sering diikutkan dalam kompetisi karena kelincahan dan kepatuhannya.

"Wah.. yang ini jenis apa? Lucu sekali."

"Itu Cihuahua. Lucu kan? Disini Cihuahua memang yang paling laku. Karena walaupun kecil, tapi bentuknya lucu dan juga sangat menarik.

"Ini semua tidak ada yang hasil kawin silang ya.."

"Tidak ada hyung. Kami masih belum menyediakan."

"Tapi sebenarnya ada kan? Bisa di kawin silangkan kan?"

"Sepertinya sih bisa. Tapi aku belum pernah lihat secara langsung."

"Kalau puppy kawin silang dengan kuda gimana ya hasilnya..." Hoseok duduk kembali ke kursinya sambil memasang raut berpikir.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Apalagi dengan kuda. Mereka harus kawin dengan sejenisnya juga." Taehyung menyangkal pernyataan aneh Hoseok.

"Bisa kok."

"Mana buktinya?"

"Nanti, setelah kita menikah. Kita akan menghasilkan perkawinan silang antara puppy imut sepertimu.. " Hoseok menoel dagu Taehyung "dan kuda tampan seperti ku."

"Emm.. hasilnya akan seperti apa ya.." bukannya menyangkal perkataan aneh Hosoek, Taehyung malah ikut berimajinasi.

"Aku mau nanti dia tampan seperti ku." - Hoseok

"Tapi imutnya harus seperti aku." - Taehyung

"Iya.. nanti dia juga harus punya senyum yang cerah sepertiku." - Hoseok

"Punya tinggi dan hidung mancung sepertiku." – Taehyung

"Pasti akan sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya." – Hoseok

"Sama hyung." – Taehyung.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama membayangkan tentang bagaimana hasil perkawinan silang antara 'kuda dan puppy'. Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh. Belum apa-apa tapi sudah membayangkan bagaimana 'hasil' mereka nanti.

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP - Succeed**

 **26 Agustus 2016**


End file.
